Pins and Needles
by MadhouseChaos
Summary: Rose has been trying to work up enough nerve to actually voice her feelings towards Kanaya since soon after their journey on the meteor began. FlightyBroads


You stand perfectly still with your arms spread out. You are calm despite what you are planning on doing. You are calm because you can see glimpses of the future, and you have a very distinct feeling that you are going to succeed in this venture. You glance down, reveling in how talented Kanaya is and how she can magically turn sheets into delightful ensembles. You've been allowing her nimble fingers to spread various forms of cloth about your person since you got here. You feel a bit guilty for not prancing about in the clothes she makes often, but your god tier pajamas are comfy, you want to feel relaxed while you pour yourself over those books, and occasions in which dressing up is appropriate have not presented themselves. You don't think she minds, because she knows you like the designs enough to keep letting her make you outfit after outfit. That you like her enough to keep her entertained.

A pin slides in close to your waist, pulling the slick white material taught, the embedded fiery orange sparkles glisten. Your eyes start burning holes in the wall. "I know we have talked about the correlation between troll matespritship and human romance quite a bit in the past, but I would like to revisit that subject." Her scissors snip away extra falls of the dazzling cloth, it is folded as she waits for you to continue. You breath in deeply, "I know you have evaluated the possibility of various types of romance between certain other parties, such as a kismesitude between Dave and Karkat, as well as a matespritship between Dave and Terezi." She nods as she sifts through row after row of material in different shades of orange. She smiles when she finds the perfect cloth, her face adorned with a cloying combination of satisfied and gratified, almost bordering on cavalier but stepping just short of it.

A breathtakingly shimmery tangerine sash seems to have been thrown together while you were appreciating her expression. It shines, reflecting variants of red, yellow, and blue. As she wraps it around your hips, lets long loops of it trail behind you, and finally crosses it over your chest and pins it on your right shoulder it flickers the color of roaring flames. "I have been weighing the prospects of one potential pair myself and I think that now would be a convenient occasion to consider it." Her interest must be piqued because she is barely working now, going at a slow pace, most likely checking the sincerity in your face because she is a bright girl, both literally and mentally, and she is most plausibly aware of where this conversation is headed. As well as because she knows not to judge everything you say as a blunt statement to be taken seriously, now is one of the times in which your words can be taken at face value.

You do your best to mask your tumultuous emotions because you are becoming worried, frightened, and a little bit excited. You pause for a short moment and she gets back to work, straight pins begin litter your person, holding this positively beautiful ensemble in place. "I know that I have informed you before that gender is a very considerable barrier in ventures of human relations." You feel a warm needle brush against your hip as she changes the length of the loose skirt of the dress. Your ankles catch a breeze from the shift. "I've also discussed with you that some, well, to be honest quite a few of our species overcome that barrier." You watch as her elegant green lips purse. You cross your fingers. "I have come to believe that as far as the romantic complications go."

"Did You Happen To Have A Specific Female In Mind While Dwelling Upon The Prospect Of A Relationship Of That Nature?"

"Yes."

She doesn't say anything in response. You wish she would because you are very close to getting to the point, all you need is a little push, and you have beat the bush to death in both this and past conversations. You pity the poor theoretical shrubbery, as it is naught but roots and a naked stem at this point. Your aforementioned calm has dissipated, but you keep up the appearance of it as she alters with the way the neck of the garment lays. "In fact I think that it would be a very valuable venture to express the manner in which I feel towards said 'specific female'." You allow your eyes to meet with hers. "Both because I would like to try to form a working and stable relationship with this person and because it would provide more information on the differences and similarities between the different forms or romance experienced by trolls and humans."

"Would It Be Prying To Inquire As To Whom This Person Is?"

"Not at all."

"In That Case Will You Please Elaborate On The Matter Of Who This Conversation Has Been Revolving Around?"

She busies herself removing excess pins as you work up the nerve. You notice her snowy white cheeks are tinged with the slightest tinge of a majestic jade green.

"That would be you."

She halts and stands to face you at eye-level.

"I Do Believe That Would Be An Endeavor Beneficial To Both Parties Involved."


End file.
